hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2200 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2200 Atlantic Hurricane Season was one of the most intense ever on record. Due to global warming which had increased water temperatures by 15°C, loads of catastrophic hurricanes had formed, such as Hurricane Cristobal, which obliterated the whole of the American continent and was 3,000km long! Cristobal wasn't the only one though - Supermassive Black Hole Omega sucked up the entire universe so we had to make another one and say goodbye to the now-gone universe! Hurricane Arthur On 24th December 2199, an area of low pressure formed 150km west of Senegal, Africa. Due to favourable conditions as it moved westwards, the pressure became more organised and on 1st January 2200, 2000km east of Cuba, it became Tropical Depression 1A, with winds of up to 48kmph (30mph). 2 days later, on 3rd January, it became Tropical Storm Arthur as it moved in a northwesterly direction and just 6 hours later it became a Category 1 hurricane with winds of up to 128kmph (80mph), 500km east of the USA. Then it underwent explosive intensification and just 1 day later on 5th January it became a Category 5 hurricane with 1-min winds of up to 315kmph (195mph) and a barometric pressure of 900mb. just 100km off the US coast. An estimated $150 million in damages and 537 deaths were caused, most of them from storm surges that swept up to 10km (6.21 miles) inland. Then it turned sharply northeast towards the coast of Canada and weakened to a Category 2 hurricane as it moved northwards. On 9th January it became extratropical as it hit Greenland and truly dissipated on 11th January over Nuuk, causing minimal damage. Overall, $150 million in damages and 537 deaths were caused. Hurricane Bertha On 31st December 2199, the last day of the year, an area of low pressure was recorded in the Eastern Pacific Ocean. Initially thought to remain in the Eastern Pacific basin, it instead travelled across Mexico, bringing heavy rainfall over Guerrero, Oaxaca, Veracruz, Chiapas and Tabasco, triggering landslides that killed 157 people, most of the deaths occurring in Veracruz and Oaxaca and causing $10 million in damages. After it entered the Bay of Campeche, it strengthened enough to be designated the name Tropical Depression 2A on 4th January 2200. 6 hours later, it turned northeastwards and entered the Gulf of Mexico, where favourable conditions meant that it strengthened into Tropical Storm Bertha. About 100km off the coast of southern USA, it strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane with a minimum barometric pressure of 970mb and winds of up to 165kmph (100mph). Then it sharply turned northwards, going inland over Texas and Oklahoma. Storm surges and high winds meant that over 150 people were killed and an estimated $77 million in damages were caused. It then weakened into a Category 1 hurricane while going from Oklahoma to Kansas. An extra $20 million and 40 deaths were caused. Then it weakened quickly into a tropical depression while going into Nebraska and South Dakota. The two states experienced heavy rainfall and mildly strong winds but minimal damage (just one trailer was destroyed). Then the tropical depression went over North Dakota and into Canada over Manitoba as an extratropical storm and near the border with Nunavut it dissipated. Overall, around $107 million in damages and 347 deaths were caused. Hypercane Cristobal On 9th January, an area of low pressure was recorded off the coast of Senegal, Africa. Due to very favourable conditions it quickly intensified, becoming Tropical Depression 3A. Anomalously, it sharply turned to go southwards and went downwards towards the South Atlantic, turning into Tropical Storm Cristobal, going there in a nearly straight line, while strengthening very rapidly along the way. Around 300km from Antarctica, it sharply turned westwards, heading towards Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego, the largest island in South America. As soon as making landfall with the island on 16th January, it became a hypercane, with winds of up to 845kmph (525mph), a barometric pressure of 720mb and a length of 3,000km. Extreme catastrophic destruction occurred in southern South America, with nearly all buildings destroyed with an estimated cost of $100 billion and 500,000 people dead, with only very few survivors in that area. Then hypercane Cristobal when northwestwards and the catastrophe continued, with 100 million people killed, $10 trillion in damages and only places and people east of Brasilia spared. Amazingly, it didn't even showing signs of weakening even after crossing into North America in the exact centre on 23rd January. Everyone west of the state of New York was killed and $50 trillion in damages and 300 million people dead. It started to weaken, however, after reaching Yukon in northwestern Canada. In northern Yukon, due to cold temperatures, it rapidly weakened into a Category 3 hurricane on 27th January as it crossed over the North Pole, the first one to do so in recorded history (and possibly in all of history!). It weakened into a tropical depression and rapidly shrank to just 100km across, 1/300 of its previous size. It dissipated on 30th January over Severnaya Zemlya in northern Russia, causing minimal damage. Overall, around $60.1 trillion in damages and 400.5 million people dead, in the strongest hurricane in all of history up to this point. Fortunately, due to technology increasing exponentially, everything was back to normal within two weeks. Tropical Depression 4E On 14th January, an area of low pressure was noted in the Bay of Campeche. Due to favourable conditions, it slowly intensified until it became designated as Tropical Depression 4A on 16th January, with winds of up to 55kmph (35mph) and a pressure reading of 1006mb. However, after this, due to an increase in wind shear, it didn't develop any further and dissipated two days later. Although 100mm of rain fell in Yucatán in Mexico, no damage or deaths were caused. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season